


Ghost in the Autoyard

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Knights and Hunters [8]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Backstory, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Homophobia, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Gwaine’s quiet weekend alone is turned upside down when John Winchester drops his boys off to stay at Bobby's while he goes hunting. Unsupervised, the two teenage boys get up to what one might expect, with a couple layers of supernatural and romance added on top.





	Ghost in the Autoyard

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is kind of boring and dialogue and exposition heavy. Hopefully the rest will be more exciting.

Bobby had told Gwaine not to answer the door, but the kid was seventeen, used to being on his own, and figured he could handle just about anything that was likely to be knocking on a hunter’s door at three o’clock on a Saturday afternoon. He had been expecting a neighbor though, as few and far between as they were, coming over to borrow a cup of sugar. He was a little surprised to open the door to another teenager boy and tall preteen kid waiting at the door while a black Chevy Impala pulled out of the car lot.

“Who the hell are you?” Both teenagers asked at the same time, both reaching for the guns stuck in the back of their waistbands. They had them out in time to challenge the gunslingers of old, and each aimed at the other’s head with rock steady hands. The thing was, Gwaine was outnumbered because the little brother had a switchblade.  He prodded the resident teenager in the ribs with it, hard enough to hurt but not cut him at least.

“Hands up,” he growled in a voice that hadn’t changed yet.

“Okay, fine,” Gwaine gave in, raising his hands, gun still held in the right one. The younger boy took it from his hand, which he had no problem reaching.

“Who are you?” The teenager asked him.

“My name’s Gwaine. I’m Bobby’s… apprentice. The old man’s out, left me here to look over the house and phone lines. And since it's by default my house now, you should really be the one explaining who the fuck you are.”

Gwaine got a flask full of holy water in the face instead of an answer. “Lovely, thank you,” he deadpanned, blinking water out of his eyes. The teenage apathy aesthetic was interrupted when he recoiled with a yelp from the slash on the forearm with a silver knife by the kid. “I'm human, alright?” He snarled, clamping a hand over his now-bleeding forearm. “Not shapeshifter or demon. If anyone here is going to be the supernatural creature, it's you.”

“Try to test me and I’ll slit your throat,” the other teenager warned, but he put away his gun and motioned for the younger kid, who had to be his little brother, to do the same with his knife. “I'm Dean, this is Sam. Winchester.”

“You're the Winchesters?” Gwaine asked incredulously. “From what I’ve heard, I pictured… a bit more.”

“What the hell do you mean?” The older one, Dean, retorted.

“Ah, nothing. Bobby talks about you a lot is all. Didn’t know what to expect.” It wasn’t that he was disappointed exactly, more just surprised that they looked like normal boys, even if Dean was on the rather attractive side of normal. “Why are you here?”

“Dad likes to drop us off here with Bobby when he goes hunting,” the younger one, Sam, piped up.

“Shit. What’s he hunting?”

“What’s it to you?”

“Just wondering how long I’m going to be stuck with you for.”

“Migratory vamp nest, so.”

“So I’ve got you for weeks. Lovely.” Gwaine didn’t actually mind that much. It would be nice to have some company for once, especially another hunter teenager that he could actually relate to. It didn't hurt that Dean was easy on the eyes as well.

“You got any food in this place?” The younger kid asked. Gwaine guessed he was still growing, though he could only wonder at how much taller he was going to get.

“Bobby always jokes that I'm eating him out of house and home, but yeah, I went shopping yesterday, so there's food. Help yourself. To everything except the Kit Kats, those are mine.”

“Thanks,” the kid said before ducking out into the kitchen.

“Is there anything to do around here now?” Dean asked, flopping down onto the couch in the living room. “Or is it still just tv and books of lore?”

“Car fixing and shooting,” Gwaine added with a shrug. “We could go fuse some random shit together too. Bobby had me take welding classes at the local trade school last term, so there’s that.”

“He make you go to school?”

“Not high school. Paperwork’s too much of a bitch without a legal guardian. I'd end up back in foster care if he tried to register me with anything. He wants me to take classes to be a mechanic so I can support myself outside of hunting, and aside from that, as long as I can speak Latin as well as English and manage my money, that’s all the education I’m gonna need.”

“Jeez. Wish our dad was the same way with us,” Dean sighed.

“At least you have the option for it,” Gwaine countered, but there was no bite in his tone. “I haven't gone to school since freshman year. Sure I don't have homework, but I also barely have opportunities to meet people. You're the only other teenager I've talked to in… four or five months.”

“Never thought about it like that,” Dean said.

“What about you? You in school?”

“Sometimes. Dad wants me to graduate, but I'm not smart like Sammy. I'm a hunter, all I need to know is how to run credit card scams and hunt. Not algebra.”

“Geometry might be useful, though, for constructing pentagrams and shit,” Gwaine pointed out lightheartedly.

“I suppose so. Man, in art class, my dad has gotten so many calls home from teachers worried that I'm part of a satanic cult and mentally disturbed because of the symbols I draw.”

“This kinda life does that to ya,” the other teenager agreed. “The mentally disturbed thing, I mean. Hard not to be when you've seen what we have.”

“You sound like an old timer.”

“Yeah, well, they’re the only people I hang around with,” Gwaine said with a wide grin. Dean gave him a slightly bemused smile.

“Why are you so cheery?”

“Because it's easy not to be.” The other teenager gave him another strange look, but didn’t ask him to explain. “I’m gonna go out and weld some shit together. Come get me if any of the phones ring.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love feedback on my work.


End file.
